The invention relates to an embedded system, and in particular, to an embedded system for compensating setup time violation.
Embedded systems typically comprise flash memory such as serial flash or parallel flash for storing data and code. An embedded system requires a plurality of pins (address pins, data pins, and control pins) to access a parallel flash. Fewer pins are required to access a serial flash. Data rate of the serial flash is, however, getting faster and faster to make the setup time of various signals becomes critical and sensitive.